Sade Artois
''"There's something in the back of my head nagging at me; a small voice hiding behind all the dizzying excitement. I pause for a moment, closing my eyes to steady myself. Behind my eyelids, I can see Colton's face clearly. He shakes his head, disappointed. 'Like a Career'." '''Sade Artois' was the District Two female who competed in the Quarter Quell. Sade was a proud member of the Career alliance-- although her self-confidence issues set her apart from the usual bunch; she made a habit of mentally convincing herself that she was a true Career at heart rather than attempting to be so. Sade had a very strained relationship with her District partner, Jet Matthews. Their hatred for one another began quickly and began blossoming during the Interviews when Jet and Sade were in the elevator together, where they exchanged insults. Before Launch day, Jet had a confrontation with Sade where he pinned her against the wall and threatened her. The two would have killed each other had their Escort not walked in the room. The feud finally ended when Jet sliced Sade's throat from behind during her battle with Erik, where she had left him for dead. Sade died instantly and Jet seemed to express delight in this. Jet told the injured Erik that he had always been planning to kill Sade himself, and was waiting for the right opportunity to do so. Sade also had a feud with the District Eleven male, Erik Fiske, indirectly caused by her uncle, Ryne Artois. She spent the majority of her time in the Arena searching for the boy--and became somewhat paranoid in the process. After Erik attacked the Career camp, Sade was the first to realize who the attacker was, and ran after him in pursuit. After their much awaited confrontation, the two had an intense battle--and despite Erik's tremendous height advantage, Sade's skill with a blade made up for the flaw. Erik had Sade apparently beaten until he paused to sing District Eleven's "Banned Song" before he could deliver the final blow. The mistake of closing his eyes while singing cost Erik his life, and Sade stabbed him through the stomach as he was finishing, exchanging a few solemn words and leaving him to die. Jet, who had been hiding in the shadows and watching the fight for some time, snuck up behind Sade and sliced her throat--killing the girl instantly, thus ending the feud with both Erik and Jet. During her Reapings, Sade was given a letter by her mother; inside was a message penned by her uncle, Ryne Artois, the Head Peacekeeper of District 11. Ryne's letter, Sade realized, was a death wish. Ryne asked that Sade kill the District 11 tribute, Eric Fiske--slowly and painfully. This message aroused confusion for Sade, and she had planned to keep the message a secret until she competed. Sade died in the process of trying to fulfill Ryne's request--thanks to Jet, who if not having been hiding and watching the fight, would have allowed Sade to walk from the battle gravely injured, but victorious. Sade was frequently haunted by the words of Colton, a romantic interest and close friend from home. In reply to asking how she looked, Colton replied with the words "like a Career". For some reason these words elicited a negative response from Sade and eventually caused her to question her chances and potential, which may have played a part in affecting Sade's overall mental conditioning. Sade was written and created by NotReallyAnOriginalUsername. Chapter Appearances Bring Them To Their Knees *Chapter 3, "District Two: Not a Fairytale Pair". *Chapter 34, "Sade vs Jet: Point to Sade!" Category:District 2 Category:Bring Them To Their Knees Category:Characters Category:Careers Category:Deceased Characters